It all Starts With a Dream
by Kougagurl666
Summary: Amelia is a young girl living in Minas Tirith with her father, the king of Gondor, but when she startes having dreams about a strange man with golden skin and hourglass eyes she knows she has to try and find him no matter what happens AU after springdawni


This story is kind of a Lord of the Rings and Dragonlance cross over.

Story Summary: Amelia is the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen from Lord of Rings. She is living at the palace in Minas Tirith, but she is not happy there. She starts having dreams about a man in black robes, and he needs her help. She leaves to find this man, but will she find him in time? Will she be able to help the man with the golden skin and the hourglass eyes?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wait…. I own Amelia maybe? HA!

Oh, and just as a note, this story is supposed to take place right after the Dragons of Spring Dawning book. I know its really AU but that's kind of the point of it. I changed some things in both stories so that my story will work better… so please if you see something that is really off I more then likely already know about it.

Well… that's all for now…. Hope you like!!

* * *

It all starts with a dream

Ch. 1 Finding Him

Amelia quickly pulled her hair up and rolled it into a tight, messy bun on the back of her head. She glared at her reflection in the mirror, cursing herself for not being able to hide the hideous ears of hers, and turned to the door. Sitting next to the door was a small bag with clothes, and a bag of money hidden in the center of it. She opened the door and grabbed the bag before peaking out and checking that the coast was clear. As soon as she saw that no one was around she darted out of her room and down the long hallway.

"Lady Amelia!"

She stopped suddenly and turned around. The man standing in front of her was one of the most beautiful men she had ever known, even though he was not really what people normally consider a man, and he was one of her father's best friends. "Legolas, what is it?"

"Where do you think you are going young lady? You know that your father does not want you to leave your chambers for another couple of days. He would be very angry at you if he came back to see that you are gone."

Amelia sighed, "You know where I'm going. I told you all about it before. If I don't go now when father is not around I will never get away for he never lets me out of his sight. Please Legolas, surely you understand how important this is to me?"

The young elf looked down at the ground. In truth, he did know how important it was to her. Amelia had grown up in a life that most young girls would give anything to have, but she was not quite happy with it. He is probably the only one that ever notices the look in her eyes when she looks out the window and watched the sun set. He is the only one who realizes that this life is like prison to her, and that if she were kept here much longer she would go insane from it all. "My lady, I cannot allow you to go. I can, however, tell you to go back to your chambers and forget to come check in on you later."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Legolas, I promise to be careful, and I promise no one will know that you helped me."

"Are you planning on going to find him? The man you dream about?"

She hesitated for only a second before answering, "yes, I have to at least try. I have to know what is going on with him, and with me." She pulled out a small jewel hanging from a silver chair around her neck. The jewel was a deep blue, and cold to the touch. "I have to know what this is about," she said softly as she pictured the man that she had been dreaming about for weeks. She could see his face clearly, every detail about his golden skin was known to her, and his hourglass eyes were so familiar they did not even startle her any more when she saw them. "I have to know who he is."

He smiled down at her and said softly, "I know you are strong, and I know you are smart, but please, for your fathers sake, do not stay away long. Your mother will have enough faith in you to not worry to much, but Aragorn really worries more then he needs to."

Amelia nodded quickly and turned to leave. She walked outside and kept close to the wall of the mountain protecting the great city of Minas Tirith, her home. When she was certain that nobody was watching she slipped through a small crack in the mountain. Over the years the crack had been her hiding place, but now it was her escape. She slowly made her way deeper into the mountain, and eventually came out in a small pass just far enough away from the city that no one would be able to see her when she emerged.

As soon as she was out of the pass she ran. She ran as hard as she could for as long as she could. She was soon so far from the city that she could not even see it among the great mountain, and she was not scared. For the first time she was free of that place, and away from the hard stone that haunted her dreams.

With one last glance behind her she walked away, hoping to find a life more thrilling then the one she had, and, most importantly, she hoped to find the one man that she could not get out of her head.

One cold night in Solace a large group of old friends were gathered around the fire at the Inn of the Last Home. They joked lightly, and a couple talked far to loud for the comfort of the other people in the inn, but they didn't care, they were home at last, and they had a bad feeling that it wouldn't last very long.

"Come on Raist! You don't have to be all angry and depressed because you changed color, you can still come talk to us you know!"

The man being addressed looked up at a large man standing not to far away from him. The man was very large, and incredible dimwitted. "I'm fine Caramon, leave me alone. I don't know why I let you talk me into coming here anyway, I'll be leaving again first thing in the morning."

Caramon was obviously disappointed, but he knew better then to pester his brother into doing something that he didn't want to do. He was happy that Raist showed up, and he should not try to push for anything more then that. Slowly he walked back over to the fireside where the rest of his friends were sitting. He looked around at everyone sitting there, happy and carefree. Tanis, Tika, Tasslehoff, Flint, Laurana, and Gilthanas. All of them were perfectly happy to sit and talk without Raistlin closer then he is now, but Caramon couldn't help but feel bad about leaving his twin brother out.

Raistlin watched as his brother walked back to where the others were sitting, but he was not fooled into thinking that Caramon was ok with it. He knew that his brother cared about him, but he couldn't stand the way he felt so trapped when his brother was around. 'If only you realized that I can take care of myself, then perhaps we could actually be brothers,' he thought to himself while he watched them all talk and laugh.

Before long he got bored with them, and started thinking about why had had come in the first place. He closed his eyes and thought about her face. All he knew about this girl was her face. He didn't know where she came from, or if he would ever really see her, but he knew she was important somehow. With her long, black hair, and piercing green eyes she was truly beautiful, and for once his cursed eyes allowed him to see the beauty in her instead of having her wither away in front of him. He opened his eyes and sighed. He wished he knew more about this person, but he had no way of finding out who she was by just catching glimpses of her in his dreams.

All he knew for sure was she was the reason he decided to leave his tower for a couple days. He was hoping that she would show up somehow, but he was not fool enough to think that it would actually happen.

Amelia walked through the cold rain until she found a set of stairs that were heading up into the treetops. 'This must be where I'm supposed to go,' she thought to herself. It had been one year since she left her home in Gondor, but she had not found him yet. That year changed her more then she would have thought. Her physical appearance was pretty much the same as it had always been, but now she was perfectly content with sitting and observing the other people around her instead of having to be a part of all the excitement. 'After all the searching I finally found someone that had heard of the mage in black robes with golden skin and hourglass eyes. I sure hope that Riverwind was telling the truth when he said he had traveled with this man called Raistlin.'

She took a deep breath and started up the stairs.

When at the top she looked around for some sign of an inn. It was getting dark and she did not want to have to find a place to stay once night had fallen. It did not take long to notice that one of the very large buildings was an inn, The Inn of the Last Home. She walked over to the inn and opened the door. She entered the inn and saw that there were many people inside sitting around the warm fire and enjoying a cup of ale with some old friends. Instead of making a big scene she slowly crept to a small corner of the room so that she could see where everyone was at all times. She had grown very paranoid in the year she had been away from home.

A couple minutes later a bar maid came over and asked her if she wanted any food or drink while she warmed up. Amelia smiled kindly and asked for just a cup of wine, if it wasn't too much trouble.

Once she had her wine and was a bit warmer she started trying to hear what the people were saying. She saw the large man walk over to a dark corner on the other side of the room and talk to someone sitting there. The man was sitting by himself, and was dressed in the clothes of a black mage. She watched closely, but he did not move very much. She wished that she could go over there and see what his face looks like, but if it ended up being the wrong mage she could be in big trouble.

If it was the right mage she could be in big trouble.

Raistlin sat is his corner for a while, but was suddenly aware that someone was watching him. He wasn't sure who or why, but he knew he didn't like it. Slowly he stood up and turned to survey the room. On the other side of the room he saw a girl sitting and looking straight at him, but the room was dark and he couldn't see any more then that.

He was shocked to see her motion for him to join her at the table, and he was too curious to refuse the offer. He slowly grabbed his staff and walked over to the small table and sat down, when he looked up and could finally see the face of the person sitting in front of him he was shocked.

It was a young girl with long, black hair and piercing green eyes.

* * *

Well, what do you think about it so far? Do you think I should continue or just scrap it? I'd really appreciate your opinion in anyway. Thanks! 


End file.
